The present invention is directed to an apparatus for automatically aligning a workpiece along the line of feed and more specifically to servo operated feed means movable transversely to the line of feed for shifting a workpiece transversely to the line of feed in response to a signal provided by photosensitive workpiece edge sensing means.
In conventional apparatus for aligning a workpiece along the line of feed, roller means are generally used to shift the edge of the workpiece relative to the line of feed. However, such roller means are generally large and cumbersome and cannot be located in the vicinity of the stitch forming mechanism where the need for correct alignment is greatest. Furthermore, such rollers generally tend to accumulate waste thread and lint which could interfere with the accuracy of the alignment.